Nose mask has been widely used in all kinds of industries from medical to industrial; from field works to home cleaning; and also in many different occasions whenever filtration of inhaling air is necessary. Usually the filter materials are of paper or fiber properties. The basic mechanism is using the human inhalation action as air suction driving force to suck the air through the filter media and stop all particles which is larger than the pores of the filtration media. It becomes very uncomfortable when someone has to wear the nose mask for an extended period of time and it is even worse if the user is kind of weak or having asthma or breathing difficulties.
Secondly, the filtration function is usually less efficient during the exhalation because the exhaust air tends to leak through the edges along the users' face rather than through the filter media.
Thirdly, the air passage resistance of the better filtration media is always higher and tougher to inhale through it.
Thus there is a need for a good inhalation and exhalation filtration system that does not exert breathing resistance to users during the normal breathing process. This filtration system shall be able to remove most of the contaminant in the air including airborne particles, bacteria and virus. The whole system shall be light enough for users to feel comfortable if wearing for extended time. It has to be very efficient in power consumption such that small consumer electronic type battery pack can support operation of the system for over a period of at least 8 hours. Easiness to clean and cost effective are also critical.
Furthermore, the filtration process shall be as efficient during both inhalation and exhalation such that if a patient is the user; the bacteria or viruses from the user breath will not get to outside ambient environment.
The present invention provides such an inhalation and exhalation filtration system nose mask.